Bad Day
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Poor James. He's just having one of those days.


Title: Bad Day

Summary: Poor James. He's just having one of those days.

Note: Nonsense little one-shot. I got the ending idea from the "DOG" ending of Silent Hill 2. But I couldn't figure out how to write "So you're behind all this!" in Japanese. I'm also writing from a new keyboard, with like no space between the keys. So forgive me if I overlook a mistake or two.

James Potter was minding his own business, spending the day in Diagon Alley, with noting to do but spend money. And he wanted a new broom, despite whatever Lily told him.

It was his money after all.

As he made to cross over to the Quidditch shop, careful not to step in any puddles because he did not want the hem of his cloak wet, two small children who had gotten loose from their mother came running past, one of them bumping into him.

James managed to catch himself but skinned his hands and knees in the process. But he was more worried about the loud ripping sound.

He winced, but had to look.

'Why hadn't I stepped in the puddle?' James thought, taking off his cloak and surveying the damage.

"Lily's going to kill me!" he whispered. "She just bought me that."

He sighed softly and folded it as neatly as the large tear would allow and tucked it under his arm. Maybe he could get her to mend it for him. If he explained, she might not get too mad.

But she would certainly be mad at him for getting a new broom.

Ah, well. If he took her out to dinner and got her a present, she would hopefully forgive him.

At least he could hope.

He made it inside the shop without coming under further harm. And, also lucky for him, the shop was empty, which was a first to his knowledge.

But the broom James wanted, the Silver Comet 360, was sold out. And according to the shop clerk, who looked to be fresh out of Hogwarts, though James could not place him, said that the shop would be receiving no more.

"Great." James muttered, heading out of the shop and blinking as the sunlight hit his eyes. Blinded slightly, he staggered a bit to his left and knocked right into someone.

"Sorry." he muttered, thankful that he had not hit the ground again.

"Sorry?" The man, who was half James's height and yet, three times his weight, got to his feet. "Sorry isn't going to fix that!" He gestured towards a puddle, where several stacks of parchment were sitting, getting soggy and the ink running.

"I'm sorry." James said again, looking at the parchment. "I didn't see -- "

"I'd make you pay for more, but I'll never find any more copies!" The man strode off, leaving his parchment behind and yelling nonsense about "young people not caring where they're going or who they knock over."

James stared after him for a moment or two, then sighed softly and headed towards The Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't much for drinking, but he felt he could use a pick-me-up.

As he stepped into the pub, he felt something land in his hair. He reached up reluctantly and scowled as his fingers came in contact with a wad of Drooble's gum.

And he immediately spotted the culprit: a small little girl who blew a raspberry at him as she and her mother let the pub, the mother oblivious to everything.

James pulled the vast majority of the gum out of his hair and sat down at the end of the pub. He waited patiently for Tom to make his way over to James to take his order.

But Tom was trying to balance several tankards on a tray and it was not an easy task, even for someone as used to doing it as he was. He unbalanced a little bit and a tankard of butterbeer spilled all over poor James.

"I'm going home." he said in a whimper. He got to his feet, shook out his hair, and Disapparated.

He dropped his torn cloak on the coach, his eyes resting on the shaggy black dog sitting patiently on the couch.

"So YOU'RE behind all this?" James demanded. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said casually. "Behind what?"

"This -- " James gestured wildly "bad luck thing. I ripped my cloak, skinned my hands, they were out of brooms, I knocked over some guy and his "very important papers" fell into a puddle. I went to the pub for a drink because I felt I needed it and got gum in my hair and butterbeer in places butterbeer is not supposed to be! Now if you'll excuse me," he said, "I am getting a shower and I am going to bed because this day cannot get worse."

"Sleep tight." Sirius said with a small smile. "I think you earned it. Wash behind your ears."

James waved his hand dismissively and headed to the bathroom. Where he discovered that there were no clean towels.

Dripped wet, he crawled into bed and hoped he would not catch cold. But the way his day was, it was likely. Though nothing else could happen if he were in bed, which was where he planned to stay.


End file.
